Rage the Wolverine
Rage the Wolverine is a powerhouse wolverine member of Team Boreal. He has notably poor anger management skills. Despite this he makes a valuable asset to his team. Appearance Rage was typical in appearance to other Oloshkan Wolverine-based Mobians. At 17 years of age, he stands at 4'7" and weighs 104 lbs thanks to his great muscle mass. Eye color and fur color varies slightly amongst his species, really only fluctuating in actual hue—for Rage, this gives him red eyes and brown fur. Like other Oloshkan Wolverines he has a black mask and a tan muzzle, while thick locks hang down and curtain his head. Of these locks, the one at the back of his head is the longest, and ends in a black-furred section. Many Oloshkan Wolverines forgo clothes on a large level, primarily wearing shoes to protect their feet and a pair of gloves that are used to enhance the durability of their trowel claws, preventing damage to them. Rage is not an exception, and also wears a bare minimum of clothing. He simply wears a pair of white spiked gloves on his hands and red boots with a white "racing stripe" going from toe to heel. Beneath these he protects himself from blisters by insulating his feet with a pair of white socks. Background History While his species is generally known for their temperaments, he is especially temperamental because the mysterious usurper came to obtain a mystical object on their continental home, and in the process he destroyed a Wolverine village known as Soldokna, where Rage happened to live with his family as an adolescent kit. Both of his parents and his three siblings were killed in the incident, as well as nearly all other inhabitants. With that Rage went wild, and unlike many heroic individuals, actually seeks the Usurper's life in retribution. This puts him at odds with many others, including Sonic the Hedgehog, but his fellow teammates understand his reasoning and mostly try to help keep Rage as calm as they can. Abilities As a member of the Oloshka Wolverine species, Gristle possessed all of their natural abilities; although he was a very promising individual, he did not get the chance to be fully trained in technique before his untimely demise. Burrowing Being a Wolverine, he is also capable of burrowing. Using his dual hand claws, he can burrow into the earth, as his species has done to build their dens for countless generations. Due to his seething anger, he is actually faster at this than his regular brethren. Bull Rush Rage is known for his Bull Rush, an ability where he uses his dual hand claws to keep his ground and pull himself forward while rushing on all fours in a furious if short attack. During this attack he is cloaked in a short burst of energy which prevents injury to himself. This attack consists of digging one's dual hand claws into the ground as leverage for pulling oneself forward, rushing on all fours in a furious short attack. Super strength Rage, despite his age is actually weaker in terms of his super strength than his late younger brother, Gristle. Even so he is still incredibly powerful, able to lift up machines such as Badniks or cars and toss them with incredible malice. Enhanced durability All Wolverines possess enhanced durability, allowing them to sustain more injury before collapsing; Rage is no exception to this rule. Resistances Being a Wolverine, Rage possessed their natural resistances to both water and cold environments. Weaknesses Rage's greatest weakness is also the origin of his name: His blind rage, made far more acute after the genocide of his people and the execution of his entire family. Oloshkan Wolverines have a temper that is naturally barely kept in check, and Rage has pushed this barrier to its absolute breaking point. He rarely seems anything other than almost entirely insane with rage, as he has reached a point where he wants the death of the Usurper for any and all reasons, even to a fault. Unfortunately, this could be manipulated by a particularly clever individual. Luckily for all, his teammates on Team Boreal have been able to focus his rage directly at the Usurper. Relations Family *Stern the Wolverine, father (deceased) *Ignora the Wolverine, mother (deceased) *Gristle the Wolverine, brother (deceased) *Churl the Wolverine, brother (deceased) *Crank the Wolverine, sister (deceased) Friends & Allies *Quills the Porcupine (Teammate) *Trick the Raven (Teammate) *Oomingmak the Muskox (Ally) *Nanook the Arctic Fox (Ally) *Harley the Duck (Ally) Enemies *The Usurper Trivia *Rage the Wolverine was created as early as June of 1997. He and the rest of Team Boreal were created on the idea of a Sonic fangame based on a mystical continent based on Alaska, where Somarinoa is from. Category:Somarinoa Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Fan Character Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male